


romantic night in

by iwillstayalive



Series: October Drabbles 2k19 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Black Out, Candles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “I knew having lots of scented candles would come in handy one day."





	romantic night in

**Author's Note:**

> day four! for the prompt candles :)

“I knew having lots of scented candles would come in handy one day,” Magnus exclaimed while lighting another candle and putting it by the window. 

“Yeah, cause we’re always expecting for the power to run out for this exact reason,” Alec said while grabbing for another one. 

Suddenly he had Magnus arms around his neck, his face very close and smiling. “C’mon, think of it as...as a romantic night in.”

Alec grabbed him softly by the hips, making a show to be thinking about it. “I don’t know... doesn’t seem romantic to me.”

Magnus gasped, mock hurt. “Me, in your arms surrounded by candles isn’t romantic!?”

Alec grinned, pecking him softly on the lips. “Perhaps it has its perks.” 


End file.
